


Run, Run, Run

by AFTanith



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Canonical Suicidal Ideation, Episode: s06e01 Bargaining Part 1, Gen, Season Six Spoilers, aborted suicide attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 19:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10142777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFTanith/pseuds/AFTanith
Summary: Buffy is back from the dead, but she didn't ask to be.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [40fandoms](http://40fandoms.livejournal.com/) and [dailyprompt](http://dailyprompt.dreamwidth.org) [Prompt for 2017-03-05](http://dailyprompt.dreamwidth.org/721093.html), "the easy way out"*.
> 
>  
> 
> *While the phrase in question inspired me to write about Buffy's suicidal depression (a character arc with which I strongly identify, to be perfectly frank), I _do not_ endorse the notion of suicide being "the easy way out". YMMV, but I am not interested in arguing the point; inflammatory or argumentative comments will be deleted.

Buffy Summers stands at the height of a swaying metal tower. Its structure is far past unsound; this is a construct of insanity, the labor performed by a horde of victims to a brain-sucking hell goddess with no respect for either safety regulations or human lives. Under no circumstances should a person ever trust their life to this tower, and yet Buffy Summer stands here all the same.

She stares far down at the concrete below her, and her body aches as if its every bone has been smashed. There is grave dirt beneath her fingernails and terror set deep into the primal part of her brain, and all she can think is _run, run, run_ back to the warmth and the glowing light she left behind.

It will only hurt for a moment.

Buffy steps to the edge, and she readies herself to dive.

And then, like a bolt of lightning shattering the dark, Dawn's voice breaks the silence.


End file.
